Huntress
by Cyren Nightsong
Summary: Someone is targeting Bobby with magic. Bobby thinks it has something to do with a band of witches in Louisiana. Sam and Dean head there to investigate. In the middle of the bayou, Bobby's past comes back to haunt him.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own these guys

**Disclaimer: I do not own these guys. It's just a fun fantasy. 'Supernatural' is part of the CW network lineup.**

**Prologue**

_**Catahoula, Louisiana**_

_**1978**_

_**An old house stands out in the darkness, its very presence giving Bobby the creeps. "This has to be the place." He whispered to himself as he drove his van onto the gravel driveway. In the small corner of Louisiana, a vampire had decided to set up house. Bobby had a friend here that went missing two days ago. His body showed up in the bayou, drained of blood. Rumors had circulated that Dave Bonin had been doing some work at the old house on August Drive. Two people had also gone missing from homes right around the place too. Bobby was betting they'd show up soon in the same condition as Dave.**_

_**Bobby got of the van with his weapons in tow. A scream rang out! He ran for the front door, kicking it in. He had to be in time! The fanged monstrosity had a young woman by the neck. She was young, brunette, and wore a pentagram around her neck. "Please! Help me!" The sob tore at his soul. He couldn't let this one die. The vamp lunged at Bobby and he swung the machete just in time. The vamp's head rolled to the floor. The young woman clamped onto Bobby. **_

"_**Thank you! Thank you! You saved my life!" Bobby actually blushed at the attention. She was very attractive and those hazel eyes were enough to hypnotize a man. "I'm just glad I got here in time. I'm guessing you were here to investigate the deaths too." She wiped away her tears. "Yes, I recognized the signs of a vampire kill when they found Dave. He lived two houses down from me. I know a little about magicks and voodoo. I thought I could handle it." Bobby went about cleaning up the vamp body and the blood. The press would have a field day with this is if he didn't. John Winchester wasn't too far behind him. He'd need the help covering up the bodies. "My name is Nyssa Boudreaux. Who are you? I know you aren't local." Those big curious eyes stared right into him. "Just call me Bobby." He gave her a compassionate smile. "Let's get you out of here. This is not something you need to be around." He took Nyssa by the shoulders and led her outside to his van. He noticed the Impala parked right behind him. Bobby sat her in his passenger seat and went to speak with John.**_

_**John saw Bobby coming out of the house with the cute brunette. He breathed a sigh of relief. One person left alive this time and he silently thanked God for that. Bobby approached his window after sticking the girl in his van. "Vamp's dead now. Little late, buddy. I'm gonna take this one back to her place and make sure she's okay. There's a few bodies laid in one of the rooms. Need any help disposing?" John rolled his eyes. "I think I can handle it."**_

_**Bobby went back to the van and got in the driver's seat. Nyssa was shaking. "You guys do this sort of thing for a living?" Bobby turned the ignition and backed out of the driveway slowly. "Kind of." He muttered. **_

_**One week later**_

_**Nyssa sat on the swing on her porch as she watched Bobby drive off. He had saved her life. She had never met someone so kind and heroic in her life. The only people in her life that she had been close too had treated her with violence or disdain. Bobby was a breath of fresh air. It broker her heart to watch him go but she would always remember the time they spent together. She silently said a blessing for him so he'd be safe wherever he'd go. It took seven days for him to steal her heart. How long would it take her to get over him?**_


	2. New Surroudings

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own the Winchester characters or Bobby

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own the Winchester characters or Bobby. **

**Chapter 1: New surroundings**

**Saint Martinville, Louisiana**

**Fantasy Motel**

**2008**

**Sam groaned as he looked at the room. "Are you sure this is the last available room in this town?" Dean rolled his eyes at his brother. "Yes. This isn't my idea of four-star accommodations either. There's some kind of festival going on. Everything's booked." Dean didn't blame him for being frustrated. The room was one of those cheesy pay-by-hour motels with heart-shaped furniture. "Sammy, Let's just concentrate on why we're here."**

**Bobby had called them two days ago with bad news. Someone had set some bad mojo after him. He had woken up to something clawing at him and a voice whispering, "You'll pay for your sins." Bobby had an inkling of what was after him. "It's got to be witches. Don't know why but that's what my gut says. Check out a witch by the name of Nyssa Boudreaux. She's powerful and can probably tell us who's after me." Bobby hadn't gone into any further details about his relationship with the woman but Dean had a feeling it was more than Bobby was willing to say. **

**Dean plopped his suitcase on the bed. He caught a whiff of something delicious in the air. "I think I'll go check out some Cajun cooking at that café across the street." Sam gave him a subtle wave from his position on the bed. He wasn't getting up for anyone at the moment. Dean chuckled. The poor kid needed a nap. Dean's stomach growled and he made a dash for the café. It was an old French café with the little tables out front. Dean took a seat in the corner. A curvy brunette approached him. Dean gave her his best bad-boy smile. The waitress just rolled her eyes. "What can I get you, mister?" Dean looked her up and down. Her phone number would be a start. "Coffee and some gumbo would be nice." She wrote down the order and went back inside.**

**Nyra had to bite her tongue to control her anger. So the big bad hunter sent his lackies here. The Winchester boys were infamous to all hunters. Nyra had been told to be on her guard around the blonde one. Apparently he had a way with women. She stomped her way to the kitchen and started on Dean Winchester's order. The nerve of that guy to look at her like some piece of meat! She grabbed the bowl of gumbo and coffee pot. He was sitting there all innocent. Silently she said a prayer to keep her temper in check. **

**Dean watched as his order was brought to him. "Thanks." He was about to dig into his lunch when the waitress sat right next to him. She was glaring at him suspiciously. "What are you boys doing in my town?" Dean frowned at her. "What do you mean 'your town'?" The woman was two seconds from getting on his bad side. "I know who and what you are, Dean Winchester. I'll say this one time: Get out of town or suffer the consequences." With that she stomped off in a huff. Considering the woman's animosity towards him, he decided NOT to eat what she had brought him to eat. Might be poisoned. He got up, left a twenty on the table and went back to the room to talk to Sam.**

**As Dean was entering the room, he could Sam on the phone with someone. "We're at the Fantasy motel on Main Street. Don't laugh, Bobby! Just get here in one piece." Sam was worried about something. "Had another dream, Sammy?" Sam had a million things running through his mind. "Yes. This one was bad too. I saw Bobby all torn up like a wild animal had gotten to him. I called him. He'll be here in a few hours." The old hunter wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. Sam had tried to convince him to stay put but Bobby was stubborn. The call was to just warn him not bring him to where the big danger might be.**

**Dean just gave one of his bad-boy smiles. "Sounds like we're gonna have our hands full. The waitress at the café just threatened me. Apparently she knows something about us. One hour in this town and we already have an ominous vision of death and a psycho waitress threatening me. What next?" He threw up his hands and collapsed on the bed in a dramatic heap.**

**Author's Note: Please take the time to tell me what you think of this story so far. I'm new to writing fan fiction and would appreciate it.**


	3. Apologies

Chapter 2: Apologies

**Chapter 2: Apologies**

**Nyra felt like such an ass. These guys had come to help and she laid into one of them for no good reason. Her mother would be ashamed of her. She walked over to the motel where he was staying and knocked at the door. When the door opened, she tried to keep from laughing. It was apparent the Winchester boys had overslept. Country folks usually got up around 6 a.m. It was 7:30 in the morning and Nyra had thought they would be up for sure. Dean had a bad case of bed head and Sam was still snoring. Dean glared at her. "What do you want?" Nyra presented him with breakfast from the café. "I felt bad about how I treated you yesterday. I brought you and your brother some beignets and milk. Their fresh too." Dean took the bag from her and gave her a questioning look. "Can I come in so we can talk?" **

**Dean didn't know what to say. Yesterday she had acted like she wanted to eat his spleen. Now she was being all sweet. He didn't buy it. "Sure. We got a few questions for you anyway." Nyra walked past Dean and he got a whiff of her perfume. Damn time for a hard on to hit. Shit! He tried thinking of something else. He went into the bathroom to dress while Sam watched her. Nyra was relaxed around Sam. He looked so innocent with his brown curls all mussed around his face from sleep. "I feel real bad about yesterday. You think he'll forgive me?" She gave him a sweet smile. Sam blushed and grinned back at her. "You brought us food. He'll forgive just about anything for that." With that comment, Dean threw a towel at his brother. "Your turn, brat." Sam went into the bathroom.**

**Dean looked so intimidating. Those eyes staring right into her soul. "How did you know we were hunter?" Nyra took a deep breath. Dean sat on the bed, never taking his eyes off her. "My mother was a witch that lived here for most of her life. Your friend, Bobby, rescued her from a vampire over twenty years ago. She knew all about him and hunters. You and your brother have a reputation." Dean smiled at her. Nyra felt her insides melt a bit. Damn, he was cute. "So that's what Bobby meant when he said he knew a witch from Louisiana." **

"**He left something behind after he left though." Dean took a bite of beignet. "And that was?" Nyra took a deep breath and decided she had to trust someone with the truth. "Me. My mother was pregnant for Bobby when he left." Sam heard that last bit. "What!" Dean couldn't believe it. He started to notice the resemblance. She had Bobby's nose and temperament for sure. "I know this is hard to believe but I need your help. My mom's sister hated Bobby. I think she's been casting on him." **


End file.
